


Don’t Call My Name, Don’t Call My Name, Alejandro

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk on the roof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Call My Name, Don’t Call My Name, Alejandro

He finds her up on the roof, leaning over the edge, pelting the cars below with the bowl of pink and white M&Ms Ilsa had set out. She doesn’t acknowledge his arrival and his lips twitch momentarily.  
  
“What’s wrong.” It’s not a question.  
  
She seems to want to act her age, which is very young. “Nothing.”  
  
He pulls the bowl of candy away from her. “Tell me.”  
  
She turns around and slides down sit on the rooftop, drawing her legs in close to her. “Stupid commercial holiday’s what’s wrong.”  
  
“You’re upset about Alejandro,” he says, sitting beside her.  
  
“It wasn’t love. I…” She gives him a sidelong glance. “I was substituting someone else with him.”  
  
“Someone else?” He makes a face. “Not Chance, right?”  
  
“What? Ew! No!” She starts to laugh, but the happiness quickly fades. “No, someone else.”  
  
“Do I know them?” The look on her face confirms everything he’d already known. “I do.”  
  
She buries her face in her arms. “You’ve obviously figured it out.”  
  
He nods. “I’d wondered when you kept looking over at me when we were in that chapel in Vegas. I thought it was a little strange that you weren’t focused on him. Though you are a little strange to begin with.”  
  
At this, she looks up. “Am not!”  
  
“Dude, you are strange.” He can feel she’s a little more relaxed. “So what did you see in him that you see in me?”  
  
She gets a fond smile on her face. “He’s kinda crazy. He wanted to go shoot old tvs in the desert.”  
  
Guerrero isn’t impressed. “A little pedestrian.”  
  
She shrugs. “Yeah, but he was a nice guy.”  
  
“I’m not nice?”  
  
“No.” She glances over at him. “Well, I mean…you know. You take care of the people you love and you use whatever methods you have to to do it. But you can still be a jerk, and you can still do your job.”  
  
He understands what she’s trying to say. “Alejandro would never be able to do that.”  
  
“He would hesitate and if I stayed with him, I would just be settling for less than what I really want.”  
  
They’re quiet for a moment and he notices she’s still wearing the bracelet Ilsa gave her.  
  
“I wanted you to come with me,” he tells her. She looks confused and he explains. “You know, when we were all going to run. I wanted you to come with me, but I didn’t want to think I might not be what you wanted.”  
  
Her eyes widen slightly. “Really?”  
  
“Would I lie to you?”  
  
“I…If you did, I’d give you the benefit of the doubt you were doing it for a good reason.”  
  
He nods—that’s a fair assumption. “Well, I’m not lying to you now.” She’s giving him an odd look. “What?”  
  
“I really want to kiss you.”  
  
His voice lowered. “Do you think I’ll stop you?”  
  
She looks releaved and their kiss is…normal, something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. She too seems surprised by this fact.  
  
“I was kind of expecting an explosion,” she mumbles when they pull away.  
  
He doesn’t hide his smile now as he stands up. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”  
  
She stands as well, grabbing the bowl of M&Ms as she follows after him. “So tell me about the fish food in your locker.”  
  
He shakes his head. “Dude, just drop it.”


End file.
